Carla Sades
Email: skybluelighter@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Brown/Gold Hair Color: Blonde Height: 6'2" Weight: 160 Age: 14 Place of Origin: Andor Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 6 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Carla had grown up as an only child, spending her time fooling around with the guards in the castle of her mercenary father. Her mother, a soft-spoken Cairhein, had died due to unforseen circumstances at Carla's birth, or so she was told. Her father was overcome with grief, mourning daily for the loss of the most precious jewel in his life. The captain of an entire Andoran garrison was literally wasting away when the Queen of Andor finally decided to post him at places whenever trouble began to brew in order in relieve himself of his sorrow as well as a healing time for him. As it was, devoid of loving parents, Carla nevertheless grew rapidly over the years, having grown accustomed to the absence of her father which often stretched for years. Her father's short period stays were often treated with great formality and a banquet was often held in his honor, to Carla's immense delight. And the tie between father and daughter drifted farther apart. Carla often filled her days riding or studying deligently, if not practising sword-fighting with the guards. However, despite the training, Carla perferred the quarterstaff and would spend days away from home, hunting. Her studies evolved around the standard every other Andoran child had, although Carla often held long debates with her tutor over Daes Dae'mer. Indeed, it seemed as though she was fated to be a prominent player in Daes Dae'mer, but the Wheel had weaved an entirely different pattern for Carla. Tho Carla was often exposed to death, it always consisted of hunting games found in the forest. There, with a crossbow in hand, she was a silent and emotionless figure who drew in the arrow notch, letting it go with accurate precision. Each time the arrow hit its target, Carla would feel a dull stab of pain, as though feeling the pain the animal had felt. Before it went into the bag, all but forgotten in the anticipation of a new target. She was well protected from the cruelties of life, due to the determined spirits of the guards who had imposed the guardianship of Carla unto themselves. She would have remained as naive if she hadn't met an Aes Sedai. For one day, in the midst of her sword training, an Aes Sedai had appeared before them demanding accommodation. With due respect for such a legendary figure, overwhelmed that an Aes Sedai had even taken into consideration the fact that they would decide to stay in her humble home. The Aes Sedai, insisted on seeing her through her training before taking leave to her room. Blushing furiously, Carla performed for her to the best of her ability. Thinking she had done well, she turned to the Aes Sedai for the expected approval only to be dumbfolded by the performance the Warder put up for her. Envious of the grace in which the Warder wielded his weapons and the catlike movements, she decided to become a Warder. The next day, with directions to White Tower firmly in her hand, she began her journey, her trusty bow slung over her shoulder. The guards back at home had already been charged with the job of informing her father of her journey and Carla knew that by the time word had reached her father's ears, she would've been long gone. Category:WS 6 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios